Snake, Cloud, and Bayonetta Soliders and a Witch
by Ragna Bloodege
Summary: Summary: Master Hand knows Snake isn't allow in the Smash Manor since Snake wasn't invited back due to his younger brother. Snake gets place in charge of managing the new two Smashers; Bayonetta and Cloud. The thing is they are not living in Smash Manor, they are living with each other and forced Snake to live with them. Can things get worst?
1. Chapter 1

Summary: Master Hand knows Snake isn't allow in the Smash Manor since Snake wasn't invited back due to his younger brother. Snake gets place in charge of managing the new two Smashers; Bayonetta and Cloud. The thing is they are not living in Smash Manor, they are living with each other and forced Snake to live with them. Can things get worst? Yes, when R.O.B.'s data gets hacked and the smashers are trophies.

* * *

Chapter 1. Who the hell is Bayonetta and Cloud?!

Snake sat in the eldest brother office kind of pissed. He didn't want to come back while everyone was asking him questions if Master Hand let him back in.

"Snake, as you know of the new Smashers." Master said trailing off a bit.

"By new Smashers, ...you mean Robin, Ryu and Corrin, right?" He asked causing Master's to ball up his only hand.

"I'm talking about Bayonetta and Cloud!" The hand yelled at Snake sternly causing Snake to frown.

"Who the hell is Bayonetta and Cloud?!" He asked the hand as he was shown their trailers.

Few minutes later,

"Okay, so what does that have to do with me?" Snake asked him annoyed.

"You are in charge of them." The hand said simply causing Snake to glare. "You know, like if they are training or coming up with new combos." The hand said amused at Snake causing the solider to scowl.

"I didn't sign up for being a manger, Hand." Snake scowled at the hand very annoyed.

"If you don't do it, you won't be allow to see the other Smashers." Master said making Snake freeze up.

"I'll do it, but I won't like it!" Snake huffed before getting up and leaving.

"They live a half mile away in the expensive part of Final City." Master said cheerfully as he heard Snake's grumbles and complaints.

With Bayonetta and Cloud,

"Cloud, sweetheart." Bayonetta called for him.

"I'm in the shower, what?!" He called back washing his hair.

"Oh, do tell me why do we have a message from Master Hand in the mailbox?" She asked him as he frowned.

"I don't know nor do I care." He called getting the soap from his hair. "What does it say?!" He asked.

"Something about us being or getting a manger." She called causing him to turn off the water and wrap his towel around his waist.

"Does it said who it is?" He asked while drying himself.

"Some man name David?" She said trying to remember who has the name of David.

"Ah, okay. Let me get dress and we'll discuss it more." He called out to her wearing his clothes(FFVII; Advent Children).

"Okay, sweetheart." She said in teasing tone at the end causing the teen to groan at the nickname.

It had all was been like this. Ever since they were invited to Smash, things have been up and down in the Manor for both of them. Cloud was hated by most of everyone except for Ike, Ryu, Robin and Bayonetta while Bayonetta was loved by every male and hated by every female beside Samus and Zero Suit Samus. They had told Master Hand that they didn't want to stay there any longer, so they both paid for their half of the manor and decided to stay here. Cloud walked out carrying his PJs which was a simple white shirt and red sweats. Bayonetta was flipping a pancake since her plate was already made.

"Morning, Bayonetta." He said placing his clothes in his bin.

"Good morning, sweetheart." She purred in her seductive tone.

"Geez, woman." He sighed with a slight smile gracing his face causing Bayonetta to wink. "Take a hint." He said exhausted causing her giggle.

"Anyways, any plans beside meeting this 'David'?" She asked him causing him to shrug before pulling out a book.

"Let see." He hummed in joking tone. "4:00pm; wallow in self pity. 6:30pm; dinner with you. Can't cancel that again. 7:30pm; training with you. 8pm; wrestle with my self loathing. I'M BOOKED!" He showed her the book that was blank causing her laugh.

"And, if you bump that up to 9. You can slowly lose yourself to madness." She smirked causing his smile and him making bacon. "Over-easy on the eggs, please." She said causing him to nod.

"Apple juice or milk?" He asked brushing back his messy hair. "Or neither?" He sighed as she flipped two more pancakes.

"Milk is good for the bones, sweetheart." She purred seductively causing Cloud to shrug at her. "I made blueberry pancakes." She said nodding as he flipped her eggs to be over easy and placed it on her plate.

"Your not wearing your glasses." He mumbled as she smiled at him. "Why? Not that it's a bad look or anything." He said remembering her temper.

"I just forgot and I can see fine by the way." She patted his hair gently.

"Yeah, 'forgot'." He chuckled as she flicked his forehead. "Hey!" He rubbed his forehead slightly.

They had gotten use to each other's presence. At first, she was unapproachable in his eyes and always confusing him while he was quiet in her eyes and just a natural loner in a way. He gotten use to her teasing, her personality and her contact with a simple flick of his forehead. She gotten use to his cold yet comforting nature, his personality and his smile being a bit hesitate with her. They gotten their work done since usually she would be gone all day and come back in the evening while he would be gone all night and coming back half asleep on the couch.

"Cloud, do you have any friends beside the ones in your world?" She asked him causing him to frown a bit.

"Eh, depends." Cloud said bluntly while making his eggs sunny side up.

"Sweetheart, you have to make more friends." She scolded him slightly causing his frown.

"I know how to, but they just don't like me like that. I am better off with them as allies." He sighed as he placed his eggs on his plate. "I mean come on, am I unapproachable or something?" He scowled a bit as she ruffled his hair.

"No, your not anything like that. Plus, we're friends in a way." She said placing 4 pancakes on his plates.

He nodded while placing two strips of bacon on his plate and one on hers. She smiled at him thankfully causing his smile in return while he was thanking for both their food. They ate in comfortable silence as they heard a knock on the door.

"Cloud, sweetheart. Do you mind getting that while I'll start on the dishes?" She asked him as he nodded before eating the last piece of his bacon.

"Yes, I will. I'll do the dishes tomorrow morning since you are doing them today." He smiled before getting up heading to the door.

She smiled at his back while he made his way downstairs. 'The teen is such a sweetheart even if he doesn't admit.' She thought collecting the plates. He opened the door to see a...cardboard box? 'Who else uses a cardboard box beside?' He stopping thinking before smiling slightly.

"Snake, is that you?" He asked with a slight smile on his face.

"Yes, please don't call me; David." Snake said lifting up the cardboard box off of him. "Tadah, I'm your manger!" He said flatly causing Cloud to open the door wider.

This was going to be a looooooooooooooooong year for all of them.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2. Attractions and Bars

Bayonetta handed Snake a cup of dark coffee. He nodded to her accepting the dark coffee while Cloud was reading. Bayonetta walked out of the room to go to her room.

"Where is she going?" Snake asked drinking his coffee.

"She is going to dance, she is incredible dancer by the way. She doesn't let me in unless she gives the approval." He said flipping a page in his book. "So, are you hungry or anything?" He asked Snake as Snake nodded.

"I could go for some pancakes or snakes." Snake said as Cloud smirked a bit.

"We have some left over pancakes and do you want an apple or orange to go with it?" Cloud asked putting away his book leading Snake to their kitchen.

"Apple." Snake said plainly as Cloud grabbed an apple and orange.

"If you need anything else, just let one of us know." Cloud hummed handing Snake the apple before peeling the orange.

Snake studied Cloud's posture which seemed causal and a bit bored. Overall, he was good male with lots of experience and he was a loner. Snake kept studying him as Cloud stared at him.

"Sorry, but I can't see what so bad about you." Snake said as Cloud ate an orange slice sighing.

"It's okay beside I'm not a bad guy neither is Bayonetta, they just don't likes us like they liked you. I mean Ryu and Ike likes us as friends, but overall they hate us." Cloud mumbled eating another one trying to seem focus on the orange.

"Oh, I apologize for bringing it up." Snake mumbled heating up his pancakes. "Blueberry pancakes?" He asked while Cloud nodded.

"Snake, why did you get kick off of Smash?" Cloud asked curiously as Snake's teeth grinded together.

"Blame Master Hand's brother; Crazy Hand. Boss Hand said it was an accident, but Crazy done it on purpose." Snake growled as Cloud nodded slightly.

"Sorry about you getting kicked off by Crazy Hand." Cloud apologized slowly as Snake shrugged.

"Can't change the past, but you can change your future." Snake quoted a bit while Cloud ate an orange slice.

"Agreed, but the past can reflect on you are or what you are." Cloud mumbled as Bayonetta walked out of her room. "Hey, Bayonetta?" He called out to her as she stopped then looked back.

"Yes, sweetheart?" She said in teasing tone as Cloud rolled his eyes at her while Snake smirked.

"Can Snake live with us?" Cloud asked as Snake shook his head no.

"Sure, I don't see why not." She laughed while Snake rolled his eyes.

"Why? Why should I live with you two?" He asked as Cloud shrugged at him.

"Well, you have no where else to go, so we thought since there is one room left." Cloud said while Snake huffed causing Bayonetta to roll her eyes at them. "Live in there." He finished while Bayonetta nodded. "Or, do we have to beat you in Smash?" Cloud asked raising up his sword while Bayonetta pointed her guns at Snake.

"Not getting out of this one, huh? I'm getting too old for this shit." Snake scowled at them before giving them a nod. "I'll live here, but please don't restrict me from anything." He said holding out his hands as Cloud shook his left while Bayonetta shook his right.

"We won't do that, but do you need anything like paint or weapons of some sort?" Bayonetta asked while Snake raised his brow underneath his bandana. "Remember, Umbra witch." She reminded him as he nodded slightly.

"We're good on the paint, but can you get my sword sharpened a bit? It's getting a bit duller." Cloud said while she grabbed his sword and put it in Hell where Rodin is. "Thanks." He mumbled before glancing at Snake who shrugged at him while drinking his dark coffee.

"Snake, what else happens now?" Bayonetta asked him while he shrugged.

"The hand forced me to do this, so I guess we work on a schedule of some sort." Snake mused as they both nodded.

"Sounds annoying." Bayonetta said playing with Love is Blue. "Why?" She pondered as Cloud shrugged at her.

"If the pay is good to you then." Cloud shrugged at him as Snake shakes his head annoyed.

"I have two connections with them. One of them is Peach and the other is Ike. I made a promise to them." He mumbled quietly almost like he done something sourish.

Cloud and Bayonetta looked at each other then chose not to press it. They all faced promises or regrets that wounded them. Each of them was personal than the last one, so they kept it to themselves. Snake couldn't help, but notice some attractions between the two. He was unsure of them being friends for now.

"Well, I'm heading to my new room." He said grabbing his cardboard box and heading upstairs leaving the two alone.

The two looked at each other before sighing a bit. 'He must like that cardboard a lot.' Bayonetta thought dragging Cloud out the door to the Smash House which he despised very much. He smirked lazily at her before speeding up to match her pace. 'This woman might be the death of me.' He thought before realize where her hand was. She seemed tense about this place, yet she held his hand though all this time. He allegedly appreciate her in a way as did she in a more sensual way which made him blush slightly.

"Cloud, are you feeling alright?" She stopped slowly before placing a hand on his forehead causing him to look away.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Why do you ask?" He mumbled lowly causing her smirk. "Why are you looking at me like that?" He grumbled as she ruffles his hair gently.

"Sweetheart, your blushing red." She teased as he glared at her causing her seductive laugh. "Ah, I get it. You are cold." She pulls him closer to her causing a squirm from him.

They walked together as Cloud mumbled how she acted around him was annoying. She smirked at him pulling him closer to her body. He huffed as they walked onwards.

"Cloud, why did you apply?" She asked him causing him to sigh lightly.

"You know I have trouble sleeping." He mumbled thinking of Aerith and Sephiroth. "But, I applied because Tifa said I was screaming in my sleep and think it would be good if I fight other people to keep those memories from happening." He said since this was the first time he told her.

"To keep you from screaming out, to keep you calm." She said as he nodded. "Well, you stopped a long time ago. I mean remember when we started living with each other." She said as he flinched slightly.

"Sorry for keeping you up all night." He said scratching his neck embarrassed of those accidents.

"It was my pleasure." She laughed at his embarrassment. "Beside, you need someone there for you and I happen to be that person." She said flicking his forehead causing a huff. "Oh, sweetheart, you looks so innocent when you pout." She smirked as he scoffed at her.

"Shut up." He crossed his arms stubbornly. "And, I don't pout!" He scowled at her smirk.

"Sure, you don't." She said with a sweet sarcastic tone. "Sweetheart, you pout." She rubbed her butt against his cock.

"Stop being creepy!" He said blushing as she laughed once more. "You are so frustrating!" He growled out as she grinned.

"Yet, you love it." She teased him walking ahead as he followed with a small smirk.

She was frustrating, yet endearing in her own way. He huffed as they continued to watch not noticing the cameras at all. He was frustrating yet adorable in his way. She gripped his shoulder causing him to look at her.

"I'm torturing you later." She said as he gave her a unamused look.

"What did I do wrong this time?!" He asked as she huffed annoyed with him. "Hey, answer me!" He said while she walked off and he followed.

"Nothing." She mumbled lowly as he looked confused. "Tch, stop looking like that!" She huffed as he smirked.

"Why should I?" He asked as she glared at him.

"Cause, we- You!" She glared at him with apologetic grin. "Are just so cute." She finished as he huffed at her.

"Take a hint, would ya?" He asked bluntly as she ruffled his hair playful. "We just pass the house." He said as he was being dragged to a club?! "Bayonetta!" He yelped as she dragged him in.

"Shh, calm down." She said as they sat at the bar. "I'll have a beer and Cloud?" She looked over seeing his flustered red face.

"I guess Vodka." He mumbled slightly embarrassed since he never drank before.

Couple hours later,

She lifted the giggling Cloud up who finished his last shot of his 'Blowjob'. She was not as drunk as he was since he got drunk around 15 or 18 while she usually got drunk around 70. He wrapped his arms around her neck snuggling her neck with his head. His face was red as his grin was bubbly and drunken.

Well, Cloud, you got drunk." She said as he grinned before nodding. "Are you up for anything?" She asked as he giggled more.

"Aaaa~, get me more." He slurred since he was hammered. "Bayo~, do you like me?" He asked nuzzling her.

"Yes, Cloud. I like you enough." She said as he cheered at her. "Why did you ask that?" She asked as he blushed harder.

"Cause, you are mine~!" He whined as she carried him. "I'm not losing you." He slurred stubbornly as she nodded while he snuggled closer.

"What happened?" Ryu asked her as she smirked.

"Bars, that's what happens." She explained as Ryu chuckled.

"Try not to take him there regularly, Bayonetta." Ryu chuckled as she smirked at him before carrying Cloud who happily waved at Ryu who waved back.

She carried Cloud who yawned leaning closer to her. She would have to explain to Snake about what happen to him, but this Cloud wasn't too bad at all.


End file.
